


each man gets his fated share

by rawnbones4 (iKain2)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKain2/pseuds/rawnbones4
Summary: Vili Hemmingson spends his first Yuletide in Ravensthorpe with Eivor.
Relationships: Eivor/Vili Hemmingson, Male Eivor/Vili Hemmingson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	each man gets his fated share

**Author's Note:**

> Vili should’ve been another long-term romance. Also, he should’ve been someone we could fight in the Yule brawls if we took him back with us to Ravensthorpe. I would spend all my Opals for shirtless brawling Vili. That is all.

It wasn’t until after the first feast continued long into the night that Vili was suddenly struck with the realization of that this was to be the first out of many Yule celebrations without his father. The distance away from Snotinghamscire and the near-constant presence of Eivor by his side had helped dull the ache in his chest over the past few months, but sometimes his thoughts turned maudlin and heavy enough to linger on his shoulders like an ill-fitting cloak.

For tonight however, at least the rowdy brawling between the raiders and the drunk, off-key skald-songs helped drag him away from spending more than a few minutes alone. It wasn’t until he’d handily beat every challenger set in front of him in the fighting ring that he finally realized that Eivor was nowhere to be found.

“Has anyone seen Eivor?”

Laughing as a few of the other warriors patted him on the back, Vili held his half-filled mug of ale up higher as he weaved through the throng of drunk and dancing warriors, taking care to avoid knocking over a few children that shrieked in joy as they played around the roaring fire at the center of Ravensthorpe’s Yule decorations.

A hand grasped at his elbow. Vili collided with the side of a large barrel, barely avoiding splashing himself with his ale. The Raven Clan’s seer, Valka, looked amused as the dark-haired man righted himself.

“You were looking for Eivor, yes?” There was an expression of thinly-veiled amusement on the woman’s tattooed face.

“Yes, have you seen him? I intend to take the title of champion of the ring from him before this night ends.” Vili grinned, but his smile slowly dimmed somewhat when the woman regarded him with a thoughtful look.

“He is by the waterfall by my hut. I trust you know where that is.”

“Yes, yes.” Vili scratched at his beard. Perhaps he should’ve cleaned up a little bit in the morning. He was getting a little scraggly. “He must be hiding, as he knows he won’t win in a brawl against me!”

Valka laughed, the sound strikingly clear through the noisy din of the celebrations. She patted his cheek once before sending him off on his way.

Vili walked towards the waterfall, the crisp air doing wonders at sobering him up as he drained the last of his ale and left the mug inside the longhouse for some poor soul to clean up later. It didn’t take long until he saw a familiar figure crouched by the water’s edge, watching the ripples in the water.

“Eivor! There you are!”

“Vili!” The man stood up, startled. He was holding something in his hands, quickly hiding it behind his back before greeting the man with a fond smile. “I thought you were brawling with the others? Did you lose already, arse-stick?”

“I’ve come for the champion’s title, chicken-draugr! You could save yourself some trouble by handing it over right now – I won’t tell anyone.” Vili barked a laugh as he stood next to the other man. Some part of him felt undeniably heated when Eivor had to crane his neck back just to keep looking at him with those soft blue eyes.

“I won’t make it _that_ easy for you, Vili.” Eivor grinned as he shifted from foot to foot, his gaze turning back towards the rushing water. His expression slid into something unreadable and distant, as if he wasn’t really here.

Vili didn’t like that particular look on Eivor’s face – like he had become lost in too many bad thoughts – so he did the thing he knew best: he hooked his arm around the other man’s shoulders and rubbed his knuckles across the side of his head, just where the soft and prickly recently-shorn hair was just starting to grow back.

Eivor’s undignified squawk brought out a laugh from Vili. His hold tightened as the shorter man wriggled, trying to escape but only managing to get himself further tangled with Vili.

Whatever Eivor was holding, it slipped from his grasp and fell to the ground. The man’s eyes went wide and he tried to bend over to grab it before Vili could see.

Unfortunately, Vili was faster. He picked up a small leather pouch and held it above his head.

“Ahah! This is mine now!”

Eivor crossed his arms across his chest, throwing a serious look up at the other man. The flat line of his lips wobbled though, betraying the mirth dancing in his eyes. “Fine, Vili. You may have your gift earlier than expected.”

With an eyebrow raised, Vili brought the pouch down to his face. The opening was drawn as tight as it would go. In the quiet of the night, he could hear _many_ things buzzing furiously inside.

“This… isn’t a pouch of bees, is it?”

Eivor rolled his eyes. “No, it’s not bees, arse-stick.”

“You open it.” Vili dropped the pouch back into Eivor’s hands. “The last time you said something similar, it ended up actually being bees.”

“I wouldn’t—” Eivor sighed, letting his words drop as he looked down at the pouch. His fingers idly played with the string before he unraveled the knot, tugging open the leather bag.

Immediately, several fireflies emerged from the pouch. Their tiny bodies glowed brightly as they buzzed around the two men, looking like little dancing lights in the night.

Eyes wide, Vili held out his hand and one of the creatures settled on his palm. It brushed curiously against his skin before taking flight again, joining the other fireflies that were hovering in the center of the pond. He had never seen so many of these gathered in one place. He turned to look at Eivor, a lopsided smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Eivor was watching him with a contemplative look in his eyes. In the flickering light of the fireflies and the deepening shadows of the late night, it was as if the weight of recent years had fallen away just for the moment. 

Vili couldn’t help but lean in, reaching over to cup the side of the other man’s face. His thumb brushed against the old scar on Eivor’s cheek. 

“Vili, I—” Eivor turned his head into the touch, his eyes sliding half-closed. “What I said, after that night, about momentary heats and flickering flames…”

“Hm? What of it?” Vili took a step closer so that he would almost be flush against the to other man. His other hand went to rest over Eivor’s hip, recalling how well the man had fit into his hold in that snowy cave in Snotinghamscire.

Eivor’s fingers went up to grasp at Vili’s cloak, the glossy black fur soft between his fingers. He shifted onto his toes, putting him just at the right height to kiss, if he just leaned in a little further.

“I have not been able to stop thinking about you since. I want more. I’ve always wanted more.”

“Eivor…” Vili breathed against lips so close to his. His heart stuttered in his chest at the thought of _more_. He had always hoped, in that small, secret place he kept in his heart along with the rest of his precious dreams, that what they had shared once could tentatively begin again. With Eivor busy as he was, running from one place to another with barely a moment to rest in-between, he had thought perhaps it was too late, but now…

“I dream of your warmth beside me when I sleep. I cannot help but search for where you have gone after every raid. When I am I alone, I hunger for each and every touch you can spare.” Eivor’s eyes were so pale in the moonlight, so painfully soft as he searched his expression for his answer.

Vili pressed forward, sealing their lips in a hungry kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Eivor’s fingers curled into his cloak, dragging him impossibly closer.

When they parted, Vili rested his forehead against Eivor’s. The flush that had spread across the man’s cheeks warmed his blood, among other things.

“Eivor, I had hoped…” Vili started, and then stopped, as he licked his lips, savoring the taste. “You still want me?”

Eivor nuzzled closer, his breath warm against his beard. “I have always wanted you, Vili. I still do.”

Vili wasted no time in turning his face in order to draw the other man into another searing kiss that made his head spin. After a moment, Vili broke the kiss long enough to reach down and hook his arms under Eivor’s thighs. Arms immediately wrapped around his neck as he lifted, the angle for kissing much better now that he wasn’t bending over.

Vili pressed the other man against a nearby tree, feeling Eivor’s blunt nails scratching at his scalp as he ran his fingers through his short hair. He had just managed to slip his hand underneath the back of Eivor’s trousers when suddenly, the sound of snapping twigs gave them a split second of warning before a large heap of cold snow splattered the top of their heads.

“Ah, the murderous tree returns!” Vili pressed his wet nose into Eivor’s bare neck, grinning at the yelp he received. “I will save you once again, Wolf-Kissed.”

Eivor snorted, before he started laughing in earnest as he reached up to brush the snow off Vili’s hair and shoulders. “Let’s continue this inside, Vili. Put me down.”

Vili pressed his lips onto the other man’s for another kiss, lingering for as long as he could before they parted. Only when his arms started to ache did he reluctantly set the man down on his feet.

Eivor grabbed his hand, twining their fingers together with a lopsided smile as he tugged him towards the longhouse.

Their hands were freezing cold, but Vili felt impossibly warm on the inside.

When the door to Eivor’s bedroom was firmly shut behind them, separating them from the rest of the festivities, Vili wasted no time in pressing the shorter man against the nearest desk and pawing at his clothes. Boots were hastily kicked off, leaving damp trails of melted snow near the door.

“Bed’s right over there.” Eivor’s nose wrinkled as icy cold fingers dragged his tunic off over his head. The other man latched onto his collarbone, nipping at the skin there as his hands slid southwards.

“Hm… we’ll get there eventually.”

The moment Eivor finally manage to wrest both of their clothes off in a messy pile by their feet, he pressed a hand against Vili’s tattooed chest and pushed him back a step so he could slide off the desk with one smooth movement.

Humoring him, Vili let the smaller man guide him around the room. A firm shove him had him sitting down on the side of the bed, with Eivor settling in his lap as they kissed, tongues sliding languidly against each other.

Vili reached out to grasp both of their cocks in his grip. The sheer difference between their sizes – so stark now without the need to keep most of their clothes on in case of an ambush – had his pulse thrumming harder underneath his skin.

“Gods, Vili…” Against his lips, Eivor’s low, throaty groan was like honeyed mead to Vili’s ears. His hips jerked forward, the friction sending sparks of pleasure along his spine. His blue eyes were half-closed, his lips swollen from their kisses, skin flushed from head to toe…

Vili rolled them over, pressing Eivor down against the furs and pillows. He didn’t want to wait any longer, now that he was allowed to have all of this. 

Even their brief time in that cave could not compare to the sight of the smaller warrior underneath him, slotted so perfectly in his embrace and hungry for his touches, his kisses, and anything else he could give.

“Do you have any—"

In-between kisses that left both of them breathless and heaving for air, Eivor reached over blindly at the table next to the bed. A book and some papers fell to the ground as he grabbed a half-filled bottle of what looked to be oil. He uncorked it and dumped a good amount over their cocks and Vili’s hand, the liquid glistening in the flickering candlelight.

Vili’s fingers trailed downwards, his gaze catching Eivor’s as he pressed two slick fingers in, inexorably slow and teasing. He savored the moment where he found what he was looking for when Eivor jerked in his hold, his nails digging into the meat of Vili’s tattooed forearm hard enough to leave marks through the dark ink there.

When Eivor’s breathing quickened and turned into little more than broken moans, Vili sat back on his knees and slid his fingers out, grabbing at his cock with his slick hand and spreading the wetness there around.

The smaller man’s hand brushed idly against his own cock, blinking slowly as he sighed through parted lips.

“Hurry up, arse-stick.” Eivor’s free hand slid over to pinch at the side of Vili’s right thigh.

“No need to rush, Eivor. We’ve got all night…”

His comment trailed off into a pleased hum when Vili pressed his lips to the line of wispy hair leading down from his chest. He kissed his way down that trail, making sure to suck a bruise into the bare skin every so often, until he reached Eivor’s straining cock and lapped at the weeping head.

Eivor’s fingers curled through his hair as Vili hollowed his cheeks and sucked, his hand going to stroke at what he couldn’t take into his mouth.

When Eivor started pulling at his hair hard enough to hurt, Vili pulled off, licking at his lips at the taste that lingered in his mouth.

Eivor gave him a heated look as he drew a knee up, his fingers sliding down his thigh.

“Stop teasing, Vili, and fuck me already.”

How could he say no to that?

Vili leaned over to kiss that smug look off Eivor’s face as he pressed in, groaning at the tight warmth that squeezed around him. He pulled out and shoved back in, harder this time, and grinned at the sharp exhales he punched out of the smaller man with each successive thrust.

Eivor’s hands flew up to brace against the headboard, which banged against the wall with each movement. Vili hooked the other man’s legs up higher over his arms, folding him nearly in half as he curled over him, blanketing him with his body.

When Eivor’s back arched as if he had been struck by lightning, Vili knew he had found the perfect angle. Sweat ran down his face and neck as he fucked with abandon, his fingers digging into the furs and blankets as the bedframe creaked dangerously underneath them.

“Vili, harder, yes— more— _!!_ ” Eivor’s hands slipped from the headboard, his elbow banging painfully into the wood. Vili watched as the man tensed for a split second before he looked down, his pupils blown wide into little more than dark pools of black surrounded by a thin ring of icy blue. Eivor let out a breathless whine as he came, splattering his seed messily all over his chest and groin from the force behind Vili’s thrusts.

The sight of Eivor Wolf-Kissed coming untouched and just from his cock was enough to send Vili over the edge, his hips stuttering a few more times before he pressed in as close as he could. Squeezing his eyes shut, he buried his face into the crook of Eivor’s neck, right over the scarred skin. White-hot pleasure coursed through him, leaving him trembling from the intensity and gasping brokenly for air.

Gentle fingers carding through his hair carried him through the aftershocks. A hand drew Vili’s face away from Eivor’s shoulder, just enough to rest him against an errant pillow that had survived the mauling.

Vili blinked tiredly, seeing Eivor nose-to-nose against him, still curled as close as they could be together on the bed. He let Eivor slide his legs down into a more comfortable position tangled against his. One of his dead-weight arms settled over Eivor’s side in a loose but comforting hold.

The look in Eivor’s eyes was so soft as he raised a finger to trace the old scars scattered on Vili’s face, as if he couldn’t believe this was not a dream.

Vili’s hold on Eivor’s side tightened, his hand splaying across the man’s lower back. His lips brushed against the finger that trailed along the scar by his lips as he whispered, “I know what I will feel tomorrow, and the next day after that, and beyond. And, when I follow you to the gates of Valhalla, know that I will still feel the same.”

Eivor’s smile was so precious, crinkling the corners of his eyes and chasing away any shadows that dared linger, that Vili couldn’t resist shifting closer to kiss him, savoring the taste of them together, after so long apart.


End file.
